Chihiro's Wonderland!
by Beautifully Catastrophic
Summary: Chihiro is now 17 years old and a senior in High School. She has been having strange dreams for the past two weeks and consults her grandmother about them. Things in the 'human' world hasn't exactly been 'normal' as storms suddenly start up from no where
1. Forgotten World!

**AN:** Hey everyone! I have wanted to start a Spirited Away fanfiction for a while now so I thought I would. However, the part I was working got lost because of my mother's computer crashing and I can't find my junk drive where I had my back up at.

I don't own Spirited Away or the characters or any song lyrics or web pages I might put up here.

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Talking

**Author Notes**

_**Flashback Start/Flash Back end**_

Any Quotes anyone would like to provide with the person who said the quote and from the movie, book, ect it is from would be appreciated. It is sort of like Alice in Wonderland style; almost, but not quite.

* * *

><p>I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!<p>

-Alice from Alice in Wonderland

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A Forgotten World!

Chihiro stood in the center of a grassy field. All she could see around her was grass and blue skies. Chihiro started walking through the tall grass that reached her waist. After a minute of walking, she came to a stop as a river suddenly appeared from nowhere. Chihiro stopped and stared at it, blinking a few minute. The water was crystal clear and the river bed could be seen at the bottom. A few fish could be seen swimming around, but that's not what at Chihiro's attention.

A small pink shoe drifted on the surface of the river. Chihiro stared at it before realizing it that it was her pink shoe that was floating down the river. She ran on the river bank to catch up to it in hopes of getting her little pink show out of the river. When she got ahead of her pink show, she reached down to get it, but it seemed to move out of reach. Chihiro still tried to reach it but she slipped in.

The water was cold as it surrounded her. She opened her eyes under water and realized she clutched her pink shoe to her chest. Another thing also dawned on her, she couldn't swim. All she could do was hold her breath as the current carried her further and further downstream.

Chihiro wouldn't have to wait long before her lungs began screaming for air. She put one of her hands over her mouth and nose to stop the air bubbles from escaping. The burning in her lungs became worse and her vision started blacking out. Before she blacked out she saw something swimming toward her. Her first thought was a snake, but as the creature drew closer, she realized it was a dragon.

It swam around her then doubled back around. It swam in between Chihiro's legs and swam toward the surface with Chihiro on its back; pushing her toward the surface. She wouldn't break the surface before she blacked out, one hand clutching tightly to the dragons horns. Air bubbles escaped her nose rapidly.

'Sen, come back! We need your help!' A voice echoed in Chihiro's head before she lost consciousness completely

Chihiro woke up with a jerk; her body tangled up in her covers. She had the same dream again tonight as she has been having for the past two weeks. She had told both of her parent's about it, but they just told her it was nothing but a bad dream. Chihiro had then went to her grandmother and told her about the dream.

Chihiro's grandmother was well in her 80's and was a very wise woman. She listened to Chihiro when no one else would and often times gave her the soundest advice. Right now, Chihiro was sitting with her grandmother in her living room as she knitted. Chihiro's grandmother never interrupted her. Every so often though she nodded her head or gave a soft 'mhm' to let Chihiro know she was listening to her.

Only when Chihiro was done telling her dream to her grandmother, did the old lady stop what she was doing to look at Chihiro. Chihiro, who was now 17, sat on the couch wearing a light green tank top and short black shorts. She was almost like any girl of her generation, beautiful.

Her hair had grown out longer now and she had a perfectly round and proportional from that most girls dreamed of having. She had a size D cup size, while other girls barely manage to fit in a size B. Yes, she was very beautiful indeed.

"Hmmm..." Grandmother said as she looked to Chihiro, who was fiddling with the end of her shirt "It seems to me Chihiro, that you are forgetting something. Something very important. Something that is a part of you as you are a part of it."

"What do you mean Grandmother?" Chihiro asked with a confused look on her face, not comprehending what her grandmother was saying

"What I am saying Chihiro, is that you are forgetting something that you held dear to you at one time, but you can't recall it." Grandmother said as she went back to knitting "Your dreams are trying to get you to remember and give you a message."

"What kind of message?" Chihiro asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger

Grandmother looked up to Chihiro a moment and then reached into th bag and pulled out a purple hair band. It was the hair band Zeniba had given her, but she doesn't recall how she had obtained it. Purple was her favorite color and she couldn't explain it, but she felt an attachment to the hair band.

Chihiro reached out and took the purple hair band from her Grandmother and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Even with her hair up, her hair fell a little below her shoulder blades; that's how long it was now.

"The message Chihiro is simple. You need to return to the place in your dreams." Grandmother said, a small smile on her lips

"I don't even know where that is though!" Chihiro whined softly as she let her head drop to the arm of the couch

"It will come to you whether or not you are looking for it Chihiro. You just have to be patient." Grandmother said, chuckling softly at her granddaughter's frustration "Just, follow your heart. It will lead you to were you need to go."

Chihiro looked to her grandmother and sighed softly. She gave her a nod of her head before a 'ding!' sound went off in the kitchen. Chihiro jumped up, a bright smile on her face as she ran to the kitchen to get the cookies she always helped her make when she came over.

Taking the pan out of the oven, Chihiro laid them on the stove as she got a spatula and a plate out to take the cookies off of the pan. She then got a small saucer and put two cookies on it and fetched a glass of milk for her grandmother.

She brought the cookies and milk to her grandmother and went and got herself some. They ate their cookies together and had a good time as Chihiro talked about High School and how it was her senior year. She couldn't wait to go to college to get a Bachelor's degree in art.

She loved art and 'dreamt' of a place she called the 'Land of Spirit's'. To her it was a place where spirits and Gods rested up and had a good time when they weren't busy taking care of their rivers, lakes, or whatever they guarded and protected. Chihiro was highly unaware that this place was actual a place that she had been to before.

"Chihiro, would you be a dear and walk Koji out for me?" Grandmother asked Chihiro, looking up from her knitting

"Yes grandmother!" Chihiro got up from the couch

Chihiro walked over toward the door and looked at Koji as he ran around in a small circle excitedly. She opened the door and as soon as she did, Koji bolted out of the door and ran off into the woods. Chihiro groaned softly, seeing as yet another strange storm was brewing today as it has been for the past two weeks.

Chihiro grabbed a black jacket and bolted out of the door, calling after the small boston terrier. She could hear him barking off in the distance and she followed the sound of his small bark. It became harder and harder to hear the deeper she went into the woods. The wind had picked up drastically as the skies darkened and rumbled with the promise of rain.

"Koji!" Chihiro called out, frustrated at the small dog "Come here boy!"

Soon, Chihiro wasn't able to even hear Koji barking as the wind howled through the trees and rain poured down. It wasn't long before the rain soaked Chirho through the bone and she found herself shivering violently. Chihiro, unable to see where she was going, slipped on the bank of a river and fell in.

"Ahh!" Chihiro shouted as she slid into the water

The water embraced her in its icy embrace, pulling her under the surface as the water churned violently. Chihiro broke the surface a couple of times and when she did, she gasped for air. It didn't seem enough though, as Chihiro struggled to reach the river bank. Her lungs were burning and her arms and legs aching from the effort it took for her to manage to get to the river bank. It took all the remaining strength she had to pull herself onto the river bank.

Once she was on the river bank, she coved violently, trying to get the water from her lungs. She crawled on her hands and knees as the wind and rain beat against her small frame. It wasn't until she noticed she didn't feel the wind and the rain did she around to where she was. She was in a tunnel that seemed to have just appeared. Nothing really appeared from nothing though, so it must have had been here...right?

Chihiro didn't ponder this thought long as she slowly got up, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Her body was racked with shivers as it tried warming itself up. She blew hot air into her hands as she looked around noticing that it appeared no one had been here in a very long time. There was dust and dirt everywhere! Chihiro's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of barking.

"Koji!" Chihiro called out, fearful for her grandmother's beloved pet

Chihiro forced herself to run deeper into the tunnel, following the sound of Koji's barking. The tunnel never seemed to end as it kept going and going. Her lungs began burning with the lack of air. Chihiro skidded to a stop though as she suddenly entered calm, green fields. She blinked in confusion as she looked around, her clothes sticking to her body like a second skin. She never saw this before.

She caught sight of Koji as he jumped up and down through the tall grass. She gave a loud groan and followed him to the best of her abilities. The grassy fields seemed to go on forever to Chihiro. The sky was a marvelous blue color and everything seemed to be perfectly fine, minus the setting sun of course.

"Get back here!" Chihiro shouted at Koji as she followed him up some steps

Chihiro stopped and stared at the many stalls that were out with hot food on the counters. A strange since of Deja Vu over came Chihiro, but she ignored it and walked through the stalls. By now, the sun was setting and shadows began to move and come alive. Chihiro sucked in some air as she stared as what appeared to be spirits walked around.

Koji ran over a bridge, barking loudly but the spirits things seemed to ignore him. Chihiro cautiously made her way over the bridge, trying not to touch the spirit things, or whatever they were. They seemed to mostly ignore her though, so it was a good thing. Once she made it over to the bridge, she could see a woman petting Koji, who was laying on his belly like a spoiled dog, which he was.

"I am so sorry bout him!" Chihiro said, running over to them, panting softly as she came to a stop

"No he is fine!" The woman said and then turned to Chihiro "Sen? Wh-what are you doing back?"

Chihiro looked to the woman and ran a hand through her messy hair. Did she have the wrong person? She must have. Her name was Chihiro, not Sen.

"I think you have the wrong person. My name is Chihiro." Chihiro said softly

"Sen...don't you remember me? Rin?" Rin asked with a questioning look to Chihiro

Chihiro looked to the woman named Rin and raised her eyebrow. Certinatly she wasn't talking about Chihiro knowing her? She never saw her before in her life! However, there was a sort of tugging feeling in her chest, but Chihiro didn't know why.

"I'm sorry. I...I don't." Chihiro said, shaking her head slighlty

"You forgot all about us..." Rin said sadly "You need to see Haku! Maybe he can explain things!"

Chihiro had no time to explain as Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her as she made her way into the large building, which Chihiro soon found out was a bath house of sorts. Koji ran alongside then, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Chihiro shot him a glare, guessing he was someone in on this whole thing.

-Yubaba's Office-

"I am not your apprentice anymore Yubaba." Haku said coldly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the witch whom he had once been an apprentice for

"You still work for me though!" Yubaba lashed out angrily

"Not as your slave. I am just here to help manage your accounts until I find my river." Haku said calmly.

Oh yes, dragons were crafty little creatures at hoarding money, gold, and trinkets of value. They also knew how to keep everything organized and situated. Nothing was ever out of place in a dragons hoard. Haku's hoard was no exception.

Before Yubaba could retaliate though, the door to her office flew open. Rin entered dragging a tired, wet, aching, and cold Chihiro with her. Haku's eyes widened, only the slightest bit as he saw Chihiro. In the condition she was in, it didn't make him happy, not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> AND CUT! That's all! Wrap it up for today, good work everyone! I thought I would cut it off here. I know it isn't the best, but I promise as the Chapters go along, the better it will get. I have to get back into my story writing habit :)

Anyway, please read and review! Remember, Alice in wonderland theme, quotes would be nice to, maybe some youtube videos for a theme song. I have one now, but I might change it. Check out my profile!

.net/u/2532953/Beautifully_Catastrophic


	2. Back to Work!

**A/n:** Hey everyone! I am back with Chapter Two of 'Chihiro's Wonderland'! I know it has been about three months since I had last up dated it and I do apologize for that. Let me explain some that had went on when I had up loaded the first chapter. I up loaded it on October 2, 2010 correct? Well, three days later I had went to a friend's house, which I have known my whole life, and something almost bad happened. I say almost because we were having a good time playing CoD2 for PS3 online. Of course I sucked horribly because I never played online or on the PS3 [I play xbox360]. Then I ended up handcuffs, and mind you this was still playing, but I had twisted so much just messing around and trying to not let him handcuff me, which I ended up hurting my wrist. After that, we went into his brother's room to watch some T.V. Well, I ended up pinned to the bed with my legs on his shoulders, telling him to get off of me. He doesn't and is 'grinding' against me with our clothes on. He doesn't get off me so I had to maneuver my legs to wrap around his neck and twist him to the right of me while twisting my body away. My biggest mistake was trusting someone who I have known my whole life and happened to be a guy deprived of sex for bout 3-4 years. Second mistake was going over to try and be nice and hang out with him so he wasn't really board alone. That's what I get for being nice huh? Then, for that whole month I had made myself sick over if my Fiancé was going to leave me because of the stupid mistakes I made.

On November 4th, I was at Parris Island for my Fiancé's graduation. Very proud of him I must say. During the family day event up there, I was nervous, barely spoke, and all sorts of things. I felt like I wasn't good enough for him. What some of you must understand is that even though I am 20 now, I lived a very sheltered life. So you see, something's I have to learn on my own, but those are lesson's not forgotten. Any who, we talked about it when he only had like an hour left of liberty, but we didn't talk more about it till he was home those 14 days until after his graduation. Needless to say, he is still planning on having a talk with the guy and tell him basically not to go around me or he was going to slap him with a whole bunch of military crap because he was in the service as well.

Well, Novemeber 22 was my 20th birthday, go me! Nothing really special happened there. My Fiancé was home for thanksgiving, made it on the day of my birthday and took me shopping. I got Harry Potter 1-7pt 1 and 7pt 2, Tron, Thor 2011 version, and CoD3 for xbox. Oh, my mother had surgery and I lost my job. Woot!

Christmas came as well and since my family doesn't really celebrate any more holidays, we spent a good bit with his family. He and his dad had a big blow up at his papa's house, I tried to prevent it, but he can be bull headed at times. Especially when it comes to respecting me, he gets very defensive about it. Any who, his dad as level 3 lymphoid cancers and lung cancer, think that's right. If his dad dies, he is trying to get his twin sisters so they can get the benefits of the service and get the proper health they need, which they wouldn't get if their 'step-mom' [who he only recently married to push the kids onto her] got them, since she has two of her own. Lest just say that it's not going so well right now. I also had an aunt to pass away on the 15th of December.

With all this going on I also have college, which I am back in right now as well; English, German II, History II, and College Algebra. I had finals bout December, failed one of my classes which sucked. Could you blame me though, it was Sociology and I haven't had school in 2 years just about. Ugh! I am hoping with this English class that my writing and grammar will improve greatly.

On the positive note, my Fiancé and I are still together, which I am thankful for. He gets out of SOI on Febuary 3rd and I think he has 8-9 more weeks of training. I don't know if he will get his permanent base by then or not, but I am waiting to see. Hopefully be able to move out of this small town and get a better paying job.

Yep…all that happened within 3 short months. Not to mention some personal family issue we are still currently having. I am all good though, so hopefully I will update at least one chapter every 2 weeks, maybe more or less. Who knows?

_Thinking/Dreams/Flashback_

Talking

**Author Notes**

_**Flashback Start/Flash Back end**_

* * *

><p>If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap!<strong>_

_-Yubaba's Office-_

_"I am not your apprentice anymore Yubaba." Haku said coldly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the witch whom he had once been an apprentice for_

_"You still work for me though!" Yubaba lashed out angrily_

_"Not as your slave. I am just here to help manage your accounts until I find my river." Haku said calmly._

_Oh yes, dragons were crafty little creatures at hoarding money, gold, and trinkets of value. They also knew how to keep everything organized and situated. Nothing was ever out of place in a dragons hoard. Haku's hoard was no exception._

_Before Yubaba could retaliate though, the door to her office flew open. Rin entered dragging a tired, wet, aching, and cold Chihiro with her. Haku's eyes widened, only the slightest bit as he saw Chihiro. In the condition she was in, it didn't make him happy, not one bit._

Chapter Two

_Back to work!_

"What are you doing here Sen?" Haku exclaimed, a bit louder than what he had originally intended to do "You're not supposed to be here!"

"My name is Chihiro!" Chihiro said a bit flustered that everyone she had passed had been staring at her, whispering 'Sen is back' "Who are all of you anyway?"

Chihiro looked between the female called Ren, the male called Haku, and the old lady who was currently behind a desk, mouth wide open. Right now, Chihiro's hair was in a complete and utter mess with strands hanging down everywhere. Her light green tank top and her short black shorts was not only soaked, but was covered in mud, filth, and who knows what else. The same could be said for her cream color skin, which looked grayer now than ever. In other words, the young teenager looked like a complete and total mess right now. The worst part was, she didn't even care in the slightest bit.

Upon hearing Chihiro's remark, Haku became confused and looked toward Ren for an answer. All Ren could do was shake her head and give him small shrug of her shoulder. His eyes then glanced down at Koji, who was currently licking a very important spot. Upon feeling eyes on him, he stopped his licking and looked up to Haku. Then, he continued his licking.

"Sen doesn't remember anything?" Yubaba asked as if she herself was trying to grasp the concept of Chihiro's amnesia

"Did you have anything to do with this Yubaba?" Haku asked, anger coursing through his veins and causing his powers to just flare up momentarily

"No, I didn't!" Yubaba snapped viciously at Haku "I wish I would have though! I would have made sure she could have never returned as well! Wish I had done that in the first place!"

Chihiro crossed her arms over her chest and huffed up in annoyance. They were talking about 'her' while she was right there. Well, technically it wasn't her because Sen wasn't her name, but it irked her more that not only did they keep getting her name wrong, they were now talking about her as if she wasn't even right there. She stomped her foot down like a child and everyone just looked at her.

"Would you quit talking as if I am not here? Hello! I can hear everything you two are saying and I am sorry to inform you, yet again, but you have the wrong person! My name is Chihiro! Chi-hi-ro!" Chihiro said, obviously quit agitated by the fact no one was listening to her and talking about her as if she wasn't there "Look, I don't mean to interrupt or any of the sort. All I want is to grab my grandmother's dog and go home."

Ren, Haku, and Yubaba looked between one another before looking back to Chihiro and Koji, who was panting softly looking up to them all. They didn't know exactly how to tell her that she wouldn't be able to go home tonight, sine the sun had already set. Finally, Haku spoke up.

"Unfortunately, the river is full and you are unable to return until tomorrow morning." Haku said, his voice returning to the coldness it had been when speaking with Yubaba before Ren and Chihiro came crashing in "Until then Ren will get you cleaned up, something to eat, get you some fresh clothes, and show you were you can sleep for tonight. Then in the morning, you can return to your world."

"You mean, I have to stay here?" Chihiro asked slowly, watching as the boy called Haku sighed and nodded his head "I can't stay here for tonight! I was staying with my grandma! She will be so worried about me if I don't go back! I have to go back tonight!"

Chihiro was starting to panic a bit. She knew her grandmother would be very worried about her and Koji if they didn't return. They had gotten caught up in the storm that appeared from nowhere. She was sure that her grandmother would even be more worried since it was in the storm they had disappeared into. Knowing her grandmother and parents, they would probably call in the whole town to do a search party for her. She had to get home. However, before anyone else could utter a sound, Yubaba spoke up.

"Sen is not staying in my bath house again! You know the rules here Haku! If she is to stay here she has to work for her keep! I don't allow people to stay for free!" Yubaba said, clearly pissed off at Haku for even suggesting that she stayed here, even if it was only for a night

"I know the rules, Yubaba. You do not have to keep constantly reminding me of them." Haku said, hiding how pissed he was at Yubaba for her comment to Chihiro "She can work here until Ren's shift is over. I am sure that Ren would not mind watching and helping Sen."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Ren chimed in, actually glad to have Chihiro back "Come on Sen!"

"Wait!" Chihiro protested, only for it to go unheard of as Ren pulled her off

Koji looked at Haku and Yubaba, barking once before speeding off after Chihiro and Sen. Haku watched as the two girls disappeared down the hallway, followed by the dog. Once they were out of sight, Haku turned to look at Yubaba, who still seemed to be fuming about Chihiro staying here.

"I am going to talk to Zeniba. I will be back by tonight some time." Haku said as he walked to the window and opened it

A sudden gust of wind rushed into the room, blowing papers all around. Yubaba rushed around, trying to catch the papers as she muttered under her breath. Haku, on the other hand, was watching the darkening clouds that were slowly approaching the bath house. They were having another storm. This thought made him frowned and he shut the window.

"It will have to wait till tomorrow. There is another storm brewing and it is approaching slowly." Haku said as he turned and walked toward the main doors "I am going to go ahead and offer the bath house up for the spirits to stay until it passed."

"Make sure they pay and lock down the bath house!" Yubaba shouted after him as she continued collecting the papers and mumbling under her breath

Haku didn't respond to Yubaba, which only infuriated the witch more. She snapped her fingers as he passed through her large door and they slammed shut behind him. She sighed as she walked over to her desk and put the mess of papers up on desk. Looking at the mess, she let out a groan and just flopped back down in her seat. This was going to be a very long night and it had only just begun.

Chihiro stumbled behind Ren as she pulled her down hallways and staircases. She had no idea where she was going or being taken to. People, or so she thought, kept looking at her as she passed by whispering 'Sen is back!' and all sorts. Some of them smiled, some of them laughed and pointed, while some turned up their noses. It was all confusing to Chihiro, who felt completely and utterly lost in a place that seemed familiar, but didn't at the same time. She just couldn't place her finger on where she had seen it before.

Ren suddenly stopped, without any warning what so ever. This caused Chihiro to run right into her back and both girls go stumbling forward.

"Ow! Sen watch out more!" Ren scolded the 17 year old lightly as she opened a door to a unused room, pulling Chihiro in with her "Alright Sen! Go ahead and strip down and get in the tub so you can wash up!"

"I don't want to! I just want to go home!" Chihiro protested rather loudly, sounding like her ten year old self for a moment or two "Look, I don't belong here!"

"Well, of course you don't belong here silly. You are a human and everyone here is a spirit of sorts, whether it be Gods or otherwise." Ren said as she began drawing warm water for the spacious tub "Besides Sen, you heard what Haku said. You can't return until the morning!"

"I can't wait though! My grandmother will be so worried about me if I don't get home!" Chihiro said again, watching as Koji walked in and lay down against a wall

"Come on Sen, stop being a little child! Get undressed, wash up, and then you can talk more about this with Haku _later_" Ren said, making sure to put an emphasis on later "Now strip and get in the tub! I will be right back!"

Before Chihiro could say anything else, Ren ran out of the room to go do whatever she was going to do. Chihiro gave a inaudible sigh and hesitantly began stripping out of her muddy clothes, tossing them off to the side. She had nothing to be ashamed of since she had a beautiful hourglass figure. She had a few little scars here in there, but they were small and no one would notice them unless they were up close. She pulled her hair down from the messy ponytail it was in, letting it fall just to her butt.

Once she had everything off, she would slip into the bath tub and let the water cover her entire body, except her head of course. The water felt warm and nice against her icy cold skin. Then again, she had been stuck in wet clothes for a good while. Chihiro was more surprised that she hadn't started sneezing her head off or something. It didn't matter right this second anyway, she was in a nice warm bath.

Just as Chihiro was getting really relaxed, Ren came running back in causing Chihiro to squeak softly. However, Ren seem to ignore her as she ran over to a wall and touched one of the planks. She watched as a string appeared from the ceiling. Sen would leap up, grab a hold of it and hook something onto it. It looked like a small piece of wooden plank with writing on it. Then she gave it a small tug and then string retracted into the ceiling, pulling the tiny plan with it.

"I know you don't remember, but I just sent some herbal remedy to help sooth achy bones and muscles, but also so you don't get sick. We don't want that!" Ren said as a plan came down from the ceiling, over the tub

Chihiro looked up as the plank came down over the tub, not to mention her head. She looked up at it, to examine it more. It looked like half a funnel, which meant something had to travel down it. Not long after that thought crossed her mind, water suddenly traveled down the plan and right on top of her head. She spat water out as she quickly moved out from under the warm water.

These waters felt different, even as they mixed with the water that was already in the tub. It had a sort of soothing, relaxing feeling to them and Chihiro soon found she had completely relaxed and all of her troubles seem to just wash away.

However, this feeling wouldn't last long as Ren pulled her over to the side and began scrubbing her head to toe. Although she didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, she was still embarrassed. She turned about five shades red as Ren worked away, scrubbing the mud and dirt off of her body. It didn't take her long to get finished before she dunked Chihiro under the water to wash all the soap off of her body and out of her hair.

"Come on! Get out already!" Ren said as she pulled over a towel and some new clothes for Chihiro to wear

"I am coming!" Chihiro said as she stood up, taking the towel quickly from Ren and wrapping it around herself

Once she stepped out and had the towel secured around her, she took a second one and began drying her hair. She ended up wrapping her hair up in the towel as she looked at the clothes Ren had gotten her. She was given a short white kimono with green dragon decorations on it and small black 'booty' shorts to go over her underwear. Of course she had white under garments, but there was also a pair of sandals made from bamboo or some flexible wooden material.

"These aren't work clothes are they?" Chihiro asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was officially stuck here for the night

"Yea they are! They are the new once because some spirits were getting tired of the plain old ones! Like the one I have got on now!" Ren said, gesturing to her plain pink uniform she had on "So, Yubaba got new uniforms that the spirits that pay found to be more pleasing."

"Oh." Chihiro said as she held up the beautiful uniform "Do they all have dragons for decorations?"

"No, I don't think so. In fact, you might have the only one with a dragon pattern on it. If I am not mistaken the others have butterflies, dragonflies, flowers, and just those sorts of things." Ren said, examining Chihiro's uniform as well, nodding in approval "Go ahead and put it on! You are going to look so good in it!"

Chihiro looked to her and then Ren sighed and turned her back to Chihiro. When she was sure that Ren wasn't going to look, she unwrapped the towel from around her waist and began to get dressed in the short kimono. She then looked in the reflection of the water, examining herself with a careful eye. It looked really good on her, showing off her curves in all of the right places. She had to do something with her damp wet hair though; it on the other hand didn't look so great.

"Are you done yet?" Ren's asked, her voice full of egger and anticipation

"I guess so." Chihiro said softly as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger "Do you think we can do something with my hair?"

Chihiro turned around to see Ren watching her, as if she was studying her. Seeing this, Chihiro felt more and more subconscious about her appearance. Chihiro knew that she had a good looking body. She tried to keep it that away by not eating sweets, drinking water, and working out at least every day to every other day. She had a lot of guys ask her out, but she wasn't interested in any of them. This also caused her parents to worry about her just a bit even though she tells them that they high school boys were immature.

"You look absolutely amazing Sen!" Ren said as she smiled and then her eyes darted to Chihiro's wet hair as it clung to her face "I think we could do something with it!"

"It's Chihiro." Chihiro corrected after Ren said her bit

"You're known here as Sen. No one knows your real name here." Ren said and motion for Chihiro to follow her

"Why is that?" Chihiro asked as she followed Ren once again, this time she wasn't being dragged at least

Ren didn't answer right away so while she waited on an answer, Chihiro looked at the paintings that stretched along the wells. They looked hand painted and seemed to tell some sort of story. Though what sort of a story remained a complete mystery to Chihiro. Chihiro's attention turned back to Ren as she stopped and slid open a door that led to a room. It appeared to be a bedroom, but she could only guess that with all the bed rolls laying in neat little rows on the floor. Something familiar struck her about it, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"It is how Yubaba controls us. She steals our names and gives us a new one. The longer you stay here and work for her, the more you forget what your real name is." Ren finally said after closing the door behind Chihiro and walking over to one of the cabinets "She hasn't been so bad since you let and set Haku free, but she still tries to steal names."

"Does this mean I will forget my name?" Chihiro asked, a bit panicked at the thought of forgetting her name

"No! No! Haku would never let anything happen to you Sen!" Ren said as she shook her head while pulling a wooden box out of the cabinets "He is protective over you. Everyone here knows that even when you left he has been watching over you. Well, until all these random storms started up and taking spirits or Gods."

So many questions were running through her head right now. Why did she have a stalker? Why was he protective over her? Was this really a world of spirits and Gods or was everyone here just pulling her leg? However, she didn't voice them out loud as Ren started to brush her hair. She sat silently as Ren got the tangles out and then started to put it up. Chihiro felt her hair being tugged one way and pulled another. When she was younger, it would have hurt and she would have complained about it. Since Chihiro has had long hair for some time it really didn't bother her any more.

By the time Ren was done, she had managed to French braid Chihiro's hair down. She had left her bangs to cover some of her eyes as well as frame her face. Chihiro was planning on getting side sweeping bangs next time she was planning on getting her hair cut instead of her straight bangs. Well, they weren't all straight to be honest. Her bangs on the side of her eyes were longer, the tips touching the side of her jaws while the rest literally covered her eyes.

"Here!" Ren said, handing Chihiro a small mirror

Chihiro slowly took the mirror from Ren and then slowly looked to herself. Her hair was pulled back tight and neatly with ribbon intertwining with the French braid. Her bangs were free to frame her face. She had to admit, she looked pretty good for having come out of a rain storm from hell. Brushing her bangs to one side she smiled up at Ren.

"Thank you…?" Chihiro paused, not exactly knowing or remembering her name if someone had said it around her

"My name is Ren, I looked after you the first time you was here! So did Komaji! Oh he will be so excited to see you Sen!" Ren said as she got up, putting the stuff up quickly before pulling Chihiro up as well "Come on! We will be excited to know you are here again! Come on!"

Chihiro followed behind Ren as she was once again dragged behind the older girl. They went through a series of stairs and hallways before they came to the boiler room. Chihiro watched as soot looking creatures carried charcoal to a large looking furnace and chunked the pieces in. A man with six arms seemed to working the main controls. Chihiro took it that this six armed guy was Komaji.

"So Ren, did you bring me lunch so soon?" the six armed man asked as one of his arms moved, opening some draws and all

"No I didn't Komaji, but I brought someone by to see you!" Ren said, pushing Chihiro forward

"And who is that?" Komaji said as he turned his head around to look at Ren and Chihiro "Sen?"

Chihiro looked to the man known as Komaji. He looked like an old guy with a bushy mustache and he wore small black sun shades. He had a blue suit on it seemed, though Chihiro couldn't be exactly sure. She gave a small wave as well as a small smile after a moment or two. She was getting tired of correcting people; it was just making her angry.

"Is it really you Sen?" Komaji asked, not sure if he could believe his eyes or not

"It really is her Komaki! She just doesn't remember us! Her memory is gone!" Ren said quickly

"Squueee!" all the soot creatures shouted out and surrounded Chihiro

They soot creatures jumped up around her in excitement. She thought they were cute in an odd way. Komaji soon shooed them off, telling them to get back to work otherwise they were not getting anything to eat for supper. Chihiro would feel horrible if they didn't eat because of her. Though what they ate, she had no idea. She watched as Komaji rubbed his chin gently in thought.

"I see…" Komaji said softly as one of his arms reached up and grabbed a kettle and brought it to his lips for a drink, then putting it back "This is very unfortunate, especially since we have been having these strange storms."

"We have been having strange storms as well." Chihiro piped up after a moment of silence

"I wonder if they are somehow connected." Ren said and then shook the thought from her head "Probably not. Anyway, we have to go Komaki. You know how Yubaba is."

"Ah, yes I do. Well, come back whenever Chihiro. You are more than welcomed down here anytime." Komaji said as Red pulled Chihiro behind her once again

"Thank you!" Chihiro said before the door was shut behind them

"We have to start working now before Yubaba gets pissed off. Well, more pissed off than she normally is anyway" Ren said as she lead Chihiro to a nasty looking bathtub "Looks like I am going to have to how you everything again huh?"

As Ren went to go get the cleaning supplies, Chihiro looked around the spacious room with slight disgust. She had no problem cleaning, but this was a bit over the top even for her. The floors and walls were covered in a green, goopy like slime while the water in the bathtub look like mud with things just floating in it. It was far more revolting then Chihiro could ever recall in her life. However, the sight of it wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the awful order that the room had. It smelt like rancid meat was thrown into a sauna along with some rotten eggs. Chihiro had all she could do was to not gag and puke as the smell just infiltrated her nose. It was just awful.

"Here you go!" Ren said as she came back with some mops, buckets, and cleaning pads it looked like "Might as well get started!"

"Y-yea…" Chihiro said, mortified at the very thought

They would spend the next four hours slaving over the room until it was perfect. Floors and walls were cleaned while the tub glimmed to perfection and the rancid smell was no longer floating in the air. Chihiro was tired, but they pressed on to the next bath to clean it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that is all four this chapter I am afraid! I know nothing happened yet, but something is going to in the next chapter! I don't know how long it will take for me to update since I am swamped with work, but hopefully I will be able to get it up soon.

Thanks to all of you have reviewed and added the story to your favorites list. I promise to try and not to disappoint you with the story!


End file.
